France and Iggy make a Porno
by xXMichiko-Russian-ReaperXx
Summary: Well, we all knew it would happen eventually. France has finally started a porno buisness, and, hes roped poor iggy into it with him... may god have mercy on both their souls.Multi-pairing story.I do not own Hetalia, or any of the charactors used.
1. Chapter 1

France and Iggy make a Porno~ Chapter 1

"Oh, Fuck! Ivan! right there!" the Canadian screamed, snapping his head back as the Russian thrusted into him harder. Ivan nodded and moved in on the spot, letting Matthew see stars each time he thrusted inside.

Ivan continued, speeding up, and moving harder and faster with each thrust...

"Oh god! Ivan, im about to- UGGG!" Matthew shouted, feeling himself fall over the edge and come all over the large Russian's waist. Ivan kept going, feeling the liquid heat on his waist, till he too came inside the smaller Canadian, over filling his crack, and finally pulling out.

Little did the couple know, amidst their heat, that a small crowd had gathered due to the noise they were making. Everyone was at a Mansion in London, due to England not wanting to spend money booking a hotel for the meeting. So, of course, every night, people could hear exactly what was happening... Usually, it was either coming from Francis's room, or, if you were closer to the west side of the house, Sweden and Finland were at it. But... this time... what most people at first thought was Tino and Berwald getting to it early, was in fact something else... after all, they were sure Tino never shouted the words 'Ivan', or, Berwald shout 'Matvey'.

It started with America, recognizing Canada's voice. Upon breaking the door down, which, due to the noise they were making, the couple didn't hear, The American was frozen in place, just watching in horror as his brother got Fucked. England followed behind, France not too far behind him. England just watched in confusion... was Ivan fucking the air or something? Behind the main three, many other nations, thankfully excluding Belarus and Ukraine, had gathered...

Unlike the other Nations own disgust or fear, or confusion about the scene, France was watching with... interest. He never knew Russia knew so much about how to please someone... he always thought the guy was much too cold... And Matthew~ how perfect he looked, writhing below Ivan, moaning in ecstasy. If only he could record this! hell! people would buy this stuff!

...

The Frenchman felt a rather, perverted smile, and an aura similar to Russia's own 'kolKolKol' develop around him... he had an idea~

Finally, the American had seen too much, what with England's own disgusted remarks and Frances... SOUND EFFECTS! it was like France was watching a sport on his couch and shouting out things like 'TOUCHDOWN!' or 'SCORE!'. Freaking pervert! this was probably Frances national sport... Al would laugh at his inner joke if it wasn't his own BROTHER that was getting Fucked out of his mind.

"THAT'S IT! BREAK IT UP! LET GO OF MY BROTHER YOU COMMIE-" Alfred was cut off by two hands. Each was seeping of an angry purple aura. One, belonged to, no surprise, Francis, angry that he was interrupting his show, and, the other belonged to that Yaoi whore, Elizabeta. Lets just say, if looks could kill, these two would have him sleeping with the fishes this second. Too late... despite their efforts, the couple had stopped and starred in horror and embarrassment at the crowd.

Ivan and Matthew were drenched in sweat, heaving heavily. their hair clung to their red faces... it was so beautiful in the others eyes. Of course, they were not looking at each other, they were looking, Matthew in horror and Ivan in a sleepy confusion, at the crowd of bystanders. Didn't these people know about privacy!

Finally, Ivan spoke, pushing Matthew's red, crying face under the blankets to hide him. "Vhat are you doing here!" he said sternly, venom lacing his words. He did NOT like being interrupted, just as much as he did not like making his partner feel bad... well, he just didn't want Matthew to feel bad... That statement really didn't apply to certain past partners of his.

Alfred would have spoke out more curses and angry comments, if, he did not have a hand from a Hungarian Female still latched over his pie hole, and eyes starring daggers at him from her face. Hungary, wanting blood, dragged Alfred off, and, not wanting to be in the same situation, the crowd dispersed, not really knowing what they saw. Was he just fucking air? poor lonely guy... wait, was there a person there? oh god! were their ghosts here! they had to leave now! The crowd began moving faster, not knowing what they feared most anymore... the Russian, now out for everyone's blood, or the possibility of horny ghosts running around this mansion.

This just left France, smiling dreamily at the couple. Finally noticing the rest of them leave, France grabbed out a pen and paper, writing down in perfect cursive an address to his home in Paris. "Come here, no questions, this date~" He said hastily, shoving the paper at Matthew under the covers, fearing the Russian would rip it up if he gave it to him.

The Frenchman ran like hell, knowing that by breaking the silence and safety of Matthew's blanket sanctuary, The Russian would probably put him at the top of his kill list. Russia turned to Matthew, Frances out of sight, and gave him a very sincere, apologetic look.

"Im sorry da... i cant help but feel like this is my fault..." he said, moving his big arms to Matty and pulling him into a hug. Canada sighed a bit, tears still at the edge of his eyes. "Its ok... its not your fault... " He said, letting his body fall perfectly into place with the Russian's. He wanted to drift off... after all, the activities they just enjoyed were tiring... but, he knew this was not the time to go to sleep... after whatever Elizabeta was planning for Alfred was finished, no doubt he would be back and out for Ivan's blood. "We should get out of here... the meeting is over, so, i think we can just catch a flight home..." Matthew said, feeling Ivan cradle him gently. The Canadian's thoughts went back to the note... of course he recognized his Papa's address, but, why would he want them? The date was a couple days from now... no harm in trying to go... He hadn't seen him in a while... hell, he hadn't even told papa, mama, or Alfred about him and Ivan.

Ivan gently set Matthew down and moved off the bed with him, packing their things hastily. This was so unfair! He wanted to have Matthew all to himself... he didn't want others to share the perfect images he could see... to share the wonderful moments he shared with Matthew... they would all get their heads bashed in till they forgot! all of them! he wanted blood! he wanted memory loss! He could feel his 'KolkolKol' growing larger and larger as he imagined each of them... Matthew yelped a bit, seeing how angry Ivan was getting, and hurried along, trying to get out of there as soon as possible, for their and the other peoples sake.


	2. Chapter 2

France and Iggy Make a Porno Chapter 2

"YOU BLOODY FROG! THERES NO WAY IM HELPING YOU WITH THIS!" an Englishman screamed shrilly at the top of his lungs as he attempted to break through a delicately carved french door of Bonnefoy's home.

"L'Angleterre! you are over reacting! i simply must have your 'elp!" The Frenchman said, in an almost pleading way, holding onto the Englishman by the waist.

"I will NOT be a part of such frivolous activity! find yourself another Lackey!"

"NON! i do need you! who else is not cute enough to be in the video! i need you to hold the Camera!" Francis said, tugging harder, and, sadly for England, winning this.

"DID YOU JUST INSULT ME YOU WANKER! how DARE you!" He said, with one last huff, giving up on his escape attempt. he knew from experiences... Francis had an inescapable death grip... that's how he ended up married to him -tho he denied it to everyone-.

"Now then, you stubborn child, lets get ready, Russia and Canada will be 'ere any minut-" Francis was cut off by a knock on the door in front of them. Ignoring Arthur's 'Who?' at the mention of 'Canada', Francis opened the door. Before him stood Matthew, being hugged closely to the Russian. Francis would never have expected them to be good subjects for a Porno, no, The Russian looked much too... Barbaric to be any good in bed -tho he had done it with him before, it wasn't exactly good for him-. Maybe it was just the right partner that brought out someone's sexual potential... which is exactly why this would go beyond these two... he would find the perfect couples everywhere! he would spread the love! there was nothing that could stop him.

"Hello there Mon Petite Mattieu! your Papa is so happy to see you... oh, and you Russia." Francis said, immediately grabbing the Canadian's hand and kissing it, ignoring jealous growls from the large Russian. Matthew smiled weakly back at Ivan, trying to calm him down with just that, but, he doubted it would work. It was already hard enough for him to convince Ivan to come here... it had been a good couple hours of back and forth 'Please' and 'Nyet'... even the usual 'ill give you the most amazing maple covered sex later' didn't work... Eventually, Matthew just told him that if he wasn't going with him, then he would go alone to Francis'shouse. That seemed enough to get the Russian to come. Ivan knew what a pushover Matthew could be sometimes, and, how equally pushy Francis could be... Like hell if he would leave his dear little Matvey in his clutches... So Ivan agreed to come.

"Now then, have you two ever used toys? any special positions, please, share your strengths with me~" Francis said, winking as he let them into his house. Francis's house was the meaning of fancy. Everything looked so nice, so clean... like Francis had maids come to clean everyday... well, knowing Francis, they wouldn't get to any cleaning. "What do you mean by that?" Matthew said, his face growing redder at the mention of 'toys'. Francis still hadn't told them exactly 'Why' they were here. He just said to come to his house at this time. Now hes asking them about there sex life?

"ah, Mon Cher, forgive my excitement... it seems i have still not told you my plan... tea?" He said, sitting down on one of the ornate couches in his sitting room, England reluctantly sitting next to him, arms crossed. Ivan, holding Matthew's hand, took a seat with him on the opposite couch, his arm slung around the Canadian's shoulder protectively, as if France's house was a dangerous place... which, knowing Francis, it just might be. "oh, uh, yeah... thank you Papa." Matthew said, smiling at him and taking the tea cup. he took the bottle of maple syrup placed on the tray -thank you papa~ you know me so well!- and emptied almost half of it into the cup. As Matthew sipped the tea, Francis spoke.

"Well, you see, after seeing that wonderful show you both put on yesterday, i was just thinking how amazing it would be to share you love with the world, Mon Cher~ i believe the young kids call it a 'porno'?" Francis said. Matthew almost spit out all his tea at the mention of it. "A-A P-Porno... Papa i don't think im ok with that..." Matthew said, blushing madly. Ivan was... actually giggling a bit. Matthew turned his head quickly and sent him a quick glare... a quick way of saying 'No fucking way' before the Russian got any ideas. Ivan was... slightly fearful, and slightly turned on by Matthew's glares. So, naturally, he did two things. First, he shut up, and second, he nuzzled the Canadian from the side, purring a bit from pleasure.

"Awww, come on Mattieu~ it would make your papa so happy if you would help him, and you would just be doing what you do all thee time with your Amant~" Francis said, putting on a puppy dog look. Matthew of course was... not FULLY convinced... but, being the 'Papa's Boy' he was, he had to give France a bit of points.

"But, Papa, I-I cant just... do that... i mean, Other people would see... I want to help you but-"

"But nothing! you do not love your Papa! i see... " Francis said, fake crying into England's shoulder. Of course, Arthur was completely unconvinced, and didn't know who was stupider, Francis for doing this, or Matthew for falling for it.

"WAH! PAPA! NO! OF COURSE I LOVE YOU!" Matthew said frantically, starring at Francis with the utmost concern.

"T-Then, help me my darling Mattieu, you Papa needs this.." Francis said, continuing to sob into a handkerchief now. Matthew took a moment to think... Of course he didnt want to... but his papa was CRYING! what else could he do...

"O-Ok but... ONE TAPE! JUST ONE! and we need fake names... so no one will know its us..." Matthew said, dropping his head in defeat, not being comforted in the slightest by Ivan, still nuzzling into his side. Francis, despite only a moment ago being completely broken, immediately brightened up and smiled.

Yay! we will prepare you both immediately~ oh, this is going to be so much fun! Oh, Arthur, we need to get them some new names, something classy, yet sexxy.. oh! and you still haven't answered me! Toys? Positions! i need something to work with my darlings~" Francis said, creating a list in his mind. This had to be perfect. he would spare no expense, he would miss no detail.. "Oh, dear... it seems we need a name for our video... think of something people!" Francis said, starring at his current staff.

"Alright... lets start with toys... any ideas?" Francis said, handing a notepad to Arthur and starring at his two 'stars' with complete adoration.

"uh, well... no... we haven't really... i mean, unless you count maple syrup and vodka... oh and that pipe... and..." Matthew shut himself up, blushing too much too continue, motioning for Ivan to continue.

"Da, i believe we have also used a hockey stick once... and of course there was that one morning when he covered himself in Whipcream and layed down on the table for me, and..." Ivan went on as if he said these things all the time, feeding Frances wild imagination. The Frenchman's eyes widened in excitement as he hit Arthur in his side, muttering 'write that down' and 'don't forget that'. After a good hour, they moved onto positions... not as colorful... They mostly just did it normally... it was just the setting that changed. Counters, Tables, Bathtubs, Showers, couches, chairs... Francis would have to bring some plastic wrap covers to sit on next time he went to their houses. Finally, they arrived at the names. "Alright... anyone got any ideas?" Francis said, looking back and forth between them, his head full of amazing ideas for the tape. Arthur was opening and closing his hand, trying to stretch it a bit because of the pain he was feeling from writing so much. France had almost a completely new respect for Ivan... so straightforward... Not holding back one detail... he would have to ask him questions about other things later... other very dirty things -insert stereotypical french 'Ohhohohon' here.- .

"Oh... uh... honestly... no... iv got no ideas... you?" Matthew said, turning his head to Ivan, who shook his, not having any ideas either. "Huh, well, that's a pity... ill just come up with some tonight, and give it to you before shooting tomorrow." Francis said, not able to come up with anything on his own, and, not wasting his breath on asking Arthur. "ah well... now for the big one... what should we name our tape... something catchy... something that works..." Francis said, trying to think hard... -haha hard-. "Well, uh... what was the first thing you thought of when you saw us, you know.. doing it..." Matthew said, blushing more and hiding his face in Ivan's coat as if he was ashamed. "Oh, i thought it was absolutely beautiful~" Francis said, starring off with a twinkle in his eyes. Arthur just spoke blankly. "in all honesty, i didn't see you... i thought that Ivan was screwing a horny ghost or something..." Arthur said, returning to the notepad and starring at it, appalled at the things he had written down. Little did he know, that that little name was all the inspiration Francis needed to come up with the Title.

"Of course! most people are, like my dear L'Angleterre here, and cannot see you Mattieu, so of course Ivan would seem to be sharing his love with the air, or, some 'orny Ghost~" Francis said, giggling a bit. "oh, what is that one movie that America made... Casper the friendly ghost? Lets try Casper the HORNY ghost, perfect, no?" Francis said, smiling at them and laying back on his couch.

"Casper the Horny ghost?" The other three said in unison, starring at Francis.

"Oui! Casper the Horny Ghost, it will be Volume 1 in our Library of Amour~"

Amant-Lover

Amour- Love


	3. Chapter 3

France and Iggy Make a Porno chapter 3

"Mon Cher, You cant hide from the Camera~" Francis said, smirking as Matthew tried to hide his naked form behind Ivan's larger, muscular body. They were about to start shooting. Some stupid story line, a naked man walks into a room and an equally naked 'ghost' decides to attack him. Francis said the quality would make up for the 'poor' storyline, tho he personally thought it was gold. Arthur simply tried to not pay attention as he did paperwork involved with the whole thing. The two had finally been given names... thankfully they weren't completely inappropriate like most porn star names... tho, knowing Fracis's determination for better ones, the names would probably change later on. Ivan's name would be 'Dmitri'. Stereotypical Russian name... just as stereotypical as Ivan. Then Matthew's would be Nathan. Nathan... well... that was a simple name.

Matthew sneezed a cute little sneeze. He was covered in white makeup. Something to add to the ghost effect. Ivan was simply taking in his beautiful image. It wasn't fair~ so many other people could look at HIS Matvey's body! but... this would be fun... grrr... the Russian was at war with himself as Francis forced him out of the room, leaving Matthew in the closet that he would later emerge from.

"Alright, places people~ rolling~" Francis said, smirking at Ivan as he entered the room, looking around curiously because it part of the script Francis wrote up for them.

"T-There is something Heere..." Ivan said, stuttering a bit with his line. Despite the fact that he was always acting with his fake smile and fake cuteness, the Russian was a terrible actor... idleast he had good bed skill, which would make up for it... Francis followed him closely, the camera focusing on the Russian's face for now, and taking a few trips down south for the viewers.

Ivan sat down on the bed at the far side of the room, trying not to stare at the closet on the other side as Matthew crept out, moving towards him at a slow pace. Francis's camera followed the currently anti-climactic scene, he would have to add in mood music later.

"I-Iv come for your... p-p-penis..." Matthew stuttered, mumbling the penis part. He practically ran to Ivan and tried to bury his face into his chest, but, Francis's soft 'NO!' told him to keep going with his script, so, still blushing madly, The Canadian raised his gaze up to Ivan's face, and gently kissed him. Ivan kissed him back, his hands traveling lower on the Canadian's form, a little annoyed at the makeup that covered his perfect skintone, but, for now, he would keep his opinions to himself. Matthew pushed on Ivan, lowering him onto the bed, his legs on either side of Ivan's waist, and his ass in the air. Ivan smirked and let Matthew work... he would let him play top for now... tho, The Russian had plans to flip .

Matthew hovered above Ivan, kissing down him roughly, for once dominating the kiss. Ivan had to just sit back and let Matthew lead no matter what. It was part of the script. Francis's camera followed the action closely, but, the other two couldn't tell... right now, they were in their own little world. Matthew felt Ivan's hands on his ass and blushed more. His hands were gently massaging the skin as it moved in the air. Matthew's hands were supporting him, holding either side of Ivan's head, keeping his attention fully on the kiss.

Ivan let out a moan finally as his lips were released, the Canadian moving his kisses down to the nape of his neck. Ivan let out another moan as the kiss continued, bucking upward to the hovering Canadian's waist... no use... flip time. Ivan smirked and flipped the two over, now hovering over the Canadian, who was beyond the point of modest blushing. He was now fully into it, his eyes clouded over in pleasure. Ivan gently kissed him, then moved lower, kissing down his neck, chest, waist, finally reaching his head. Ivan gently kissed the Canadian's head, darting his tongue forward into his small slit. Matthew squeaked and tangled one of his hands in Ivan's hair, his other above his own head, providing support as he arched his back upward, forcing more of his growing erection into Ivan's mouth. Ivan complied, lapping his tongue onto the Canadian's member, and gently sucking. Matthew moaned, feeling his climax coming soon... which was Ivan's cue to stop, whether Matthew wanted it or not.

Ivan began kissing back up the Canadian's writhing body, stopping once to peck at his lips before he brought his fingers up to the Canadian's mouth and demanded entrance. Matthew lapped at the digits, taking each one into his mouth one at a time, and coating them generously. Ivan smirked, jerking off with his other hand, making sure he was plenty hard. Matthew, once he finished with the Russian's hand, let his hands fall to the man's growing erection, pumping it as Ivan's hand snaked behind the Canadian and gently pushed in one digit. Matthew winced slightly at the sudden intrusion, but continued to work Ivan, who was now plenty hard. Ivan slowly inserted another digit into the Canadian, scissoring his entrance slowly, and getting faster, slipping in a third, and then a fourth for good measure. Matthew let out moan after moan, pushing down on Ivan's fingers as they prepared him, having stopped pumping the Russian a little while ago.

Once he finished preparing him, Ivan lifted the boy's legs over his shoulders, lining his hard member up with the boy's entrance. Matthew moaned a bit as he was moved, holding onto the back of Ivan's neck and wincing as he felt the Russian's intrusion. Francis smirked as the camera caught every single moment of Ivan thrusting into the Canadian, It caught every little moan and mew of pleasure Matthew let out, and every grunt and moan let out by Ivan as he picked up his pace, Matthew slamming back down on him in unison with his thrusts, both completely forgetting about the camera that watched their every move.

"Nng. Faster Iv-Dmitri!" Matthew wined, remembering they had to use different Russian continued building speed, complying with the boy's demands. Matthew moaned louder, Ivan moaning just from the beautiful sound of his voice when he moaned. Matthew was so tight too~ Ivan grunted and moaned as he started thrusting into him harder, the walls of the Canadian squeezing around him.

Ivan brushed up against that spot~ the spot that made the Canadian see stars. "Rrrnnng~ right there D-Dmitri!". Ivan continued to hit that spot, making Matthew's head spin. Arthur was now joining Francis, his camera moving to get the master angles in the action... for a tsundere, he sure knew where to look. Still ignoring the camera's, Ivan pounded harder into Matthew. The Canadian's eyes were starting to roll back as his back finally arched and he let out the single most beautiful moan Francis and Arthur had ever heard. Ivan smirked, not glaring at them for admiring the boy's beautiful voice. Ivan let out a long moan as the boy came, and his muscle contracted around his length, causing Ivan to come with gently kissed the Russian before collapsing below him. Ivan followed, holding the boy close as they both snuggled on the bed Francis was willing to let them use. Francis purred in delight as he exited the room, followed by a blushing Arthur.

* * *

"Its done~! its all done mon cher!" Francis exclaimed as he popped a beautiful CD in a case with a colorful cover featuring Ivan and Matthew. It was their first porno. Yes, it lacked some major aspects like plot and expensive sets, but it was their first, so give them a break.

"Er... what do we do with them?" Arthur said, hearing Ivan and Matthew in the other room. The two had been sleeping for about an hour now... all the while Francis was burning copies of his footage.

"hm? we let the go. they said they wouldn't want to do any more, so they can just leave. We must find our next project... something new... "Francis said, smirking at Arthur. He wouldn't mind setting up the Camera on a stand and fucking his brains out... but no... he must direct... he would have to find another pairing... but... who?

* * *

ITS DONE! kind of rushed, but done. I hope you all can find a reason to enjoy it. I had to wrap it up quick because 1. its way overdue, and 2. i wanted to move onto more pairings -tho RusCan is my OTP, but i have a big plot for this and wanna keep it chugging along-.

I do not own Hetalia, France, England, Russia, or Canada.


	4. RusCan Extra

Breakfast.

One-Shot: RusCan - Extra story for RusCan lovers who read F.I.M.P. Announcement of next pairing inside.

* * *

Sunlight. Matthew Williams number 1 nemesis. The Canadian was of course happily dreaming before its golden rays disrupted his subconscious imagery. How dare that sun, invade him and Ivan's cozy little room. It had been a little over a month since the taping at Francis's house and the two lovers and ceased to explore each others bodies since. It felt so... dirty since they let Francis tape them... so strange. Whenever one would make a move the other would not be in the mood and vice versa. One would get a sudden phone call, or have some work to do. The past week the both of them found themselves on edge from sex Deprivation. Ivan found himself screaming at cats that would slink around outside the house and Matthew had developed the annoying habit of burning nearly everything he attempted to cook. The two heard that despite their troubles, Francis's buisness was still chugging along. He had decided to stalk down a certain Finnish and Swedish couple.

Matthew turned his head from the sun to the figure sleeping next to him. Ivan Braginski. Matthew buried his head in the Russian's chest, taking in the rustic smell of Vodka and sunflowers, a hint of Cologne bringing it all together. The Russian's half asleep form instinctively wrapped its arms around the Canadian, holding him closer. Matthew let out a few unhappy grunts and moans before he gave up on his quest for sleep. The Canadian gingerly scampered out of bed, a little too easily since Ivan had turned around in his sleep, ceasing to hold him in place. Matthew slowly stalked downstairs, wincing as he felt the fabric of his pajama bottoms gently brush against his skin. What he wouldn't give to just feel air on his legs, to feel soar from the previous nights activities that he so dearly yearned for. Most morning he could wake up in nothing, he could slip on one of Ivan's shirts from the previous day, he could cook breakfast that would never be eaten because his lover decided to take him on the table... but no. Here he was, fully clothed, walking into the kitchen and scavenging for food that sadly would be eaten. The Canadian opened up a large cupboard and smiled as he found a rather large canister of Nutella.

'This would go good with strawberries' Matthew thought as he also grabbed some whip cream. He opened the fridge and grabbed out the box of strawberries that Ivan had bought the other day. Matthew licked his lips as he starred at the succulent sexy red fruit. What an amazing thing it would be to have Ivan eat these with him, or off of him~ Matthew smirked as he thought of the image, and a plan started to form in his now clouded with perversions head. Ivan would make love to him today, no matter what~

* * *

Ivan awoke and angrily banged his fist on the window near the bed he shared with Matthew.

"Damn Cats..." He muttered rustling his hair and taking a look back at the bed. Matthew wasn't there, probably cooking, or attempting to. The Russian sighed and walked downstairs, hating the feeling of his shirt on his back. It was so much cuter on Matthew, so much more well... fuckable. As Ivan walked down the stairs he looked at the kitchen, completely confused. It was dark, or, the electric lights were out. The Russian slowly moved inside to investigate and just about fainted when he saw the single most delicious sight he had ever seen.

There were two candles on either side of the kitchen, creating a dim golden lighting over the table. Upon said table was Matthew, naked lest the Nutella spread over his vital regions, bordered with whip cream and strawberries. In the Canadian's hand was a rather large bottle of Vodka. Maple Vodka. Ivan licked his lips and advanced on his target, taking less than a second to reach the table and plant both his hands on either side, gripping it firmly as he admired his lover.

Matthew wore a playful smirk on his face as Ivan's eyes traveled over the contours of his body. The Canadian's violet eyes resonated in the candle light, and held a 'fuck me' kind of look. Ivan's own violet pools met his and his lower regions started to harden almost immediately. Ivan lowered his head down gently near Matthew's ear and spoke in a husky tone.

"My Matvey vants me? Da~ " Matthew purred in response, gently wrapping his legs, which were previously hanging off the side of the table, around the Russian's waist. Ivan chuckled and delicately kissed the soft flesh behind Matthew's ear. He let his right hand wander down Matthew's chest slowly, his fingers sending electric shocks through every muscle fiber they touched. Matthew moaned and fought the urge to grind against Ivan's newly pitched tent, for fear of ruining the Russian's spread. Ivan kissed lower from the ear, along the neck and down Matthew's body, till he reached his 'breakfast'. The Russian picked one of the Strawberries with his teeth. Thankfully Matthew had cut off the leafy tops. He slowly dragged it along Matthew's nutella covered vitals and ate it, revealing some of Matthew's handsome, and now growing harder, member. Ivan took a moment before he started using his hands. he ran his finger through some of the whip cream, and sexily licked it off his finger. He then proceeded to pick up another strawberry with his mouth, drag it around in the whip cream and nutella, and slowly bring it up to the mewing, moaning Canadian's mouth. Matthew licked the strawberry's base before he gently nommed down on it, his mouth meeting with Ivan's as he somehow swallowed the strawberry whole without chocking. Ivan and Matthew's tongues locked in a heated battle for dominance, both's teeth clashing together and trying to make their mouths that much closer. The Lover's moaned as they explored each other's mouth roughly, not caring that Ivan was getting Nutella and cream on his shirt. Both panted heavily as their lips finally parted, tongues hanging out and hungry looks in their eyes. Matthew giggled when he saw the mess and let Ivan's waist free so he could remove his soiled shirt.

"Let 'Matvey' make it better, 'Da~' " Matthew coo'ed smoothly, imitating Ivan with a little of his own French-Canadian flare. Matthew popped off the top of the Vodka bottle he was felt his junk twitch a little. Matthew smirked and took one huge gulp of the Maple Vodka before he poured it over his southern region. Ivan let out a small moan as his organ twitched once more and he attacked Matthew's succulent southern bounty. The Vodka shower had washed away the strawberries and whip cream, but it left most all the Nutella, which Ivan hungrily lapped away at. Ivan's tongue swirled over his vitals, licking and devouring most all the spread till all that remained was a thin coat on Matthew's organ. Finally able to enjoy the best part, Ivan kissed the tip of Matthew's head, causing Matthew to moan a little and clutch the table. Ivan enveloped the Canadian's manhood with his tongue, licking up and down slowly to lap off whatever Nutella was left. The Russian smirked as he received moan after moan from the Canadian and finally took the boy's full length into his mouth, sucking tenderly on it, receiving more beautiful mews and moans from the writhing Canadian.

Ivan free'ed the boy's organ after a few minutes for fear of making him cum. There would be none of that till~ ohohohon~ Ivan smirked as he felt Ivan grind his cleaned manhood against his still clothed waist, slipping it off. The Russian picked up a nice bottle of maple syrup that was near the end of the table, giggling as he coated his fingers in the sticky substance. For this little food based endeavor, why not use a lubricant that was a little different than usual? Ivan inserted the first digit into the Canadian's entrance, smirking as Matthew gripped the table a little harder. Weeks out of practice had made him tighter than usual, so just one was enough to hurt a little. Ivan stretched the boy's hole with the one finger for a few moments before inserting the next, and the next, and so on till he had 5 in there, working his entrance and preparing him for what would be much more intense since they had waited so long.

Ivan finally inserted his own eager length, going a little fast because he was so desperate to feel Matthew from the inside. Matthew winced as he felt Ivan's rather large erection inside him. It felt like forever, like he was a virgin again feeling the Russian for the first time~ Matthew bit his lip and held on tighter as Ivan started to move. In and out, in and out. Each time he was thrusted into Matthew tried to pound back on him, holding the Russian's waist with his legs and forcing more and more each time. Matthew let out a long moan as Ivan found that spot, the one he used to always hit just for the sounds Matthew was making right now. The Canadian mewed loudly as Ivan continued, harder and harder to hit that spot, going faster and faster each time, being aided by Matthew's legs. Even the table legs cracking beneath them didn't stop anything. The two landmasses continued till Matthew finally came, his entrance putting more pressure on Ivan's member, causing the Russian to join him in a blissful sea of pleasure.

Ivan panted as he stopped and held his spot, hands gripping either side of the Canadian, Matthew gripping a table that was now broken beyond proper repair, sweat dripping down his forehead onto the Canadian's chest. Once he stopped panting long enough to utter a few 'i love you's, Ivan pulled out of his lover, smirking as he heard him let out one final, long moan of pleasure. Both were satisfied now... but not satisfied enough. Matthew sat up and wrapped an arm around Ivan's neck, kissing him with weak energy, trying to go deeper. Ivan obliged him and aloud the Canadian to have his way, hoisting him up with him and leaving the kitchen. The Russian staggered up the stairs of the house and set Matthew down on their bed, a much more comfortable setting than on top of a broken table. Matthew continued to kiss Ivan, finally letting him free to nuzzle deep into the Russian's chest, too tired to try for more. Ivan giggled and wrapped his arms around the Canadian as he drifted off. It was mid-day by now, but both found themselves sleeping, ignoring the sunlight that made the conditions unfavorable. At the moment, all they could think, all they could dream about was each other, and just what they would do once they woke up for another 'breakfast'.

* * *

Author's thoughts: Here it is, by special request of blackstarzunibrow on Deviantart , i bring you some RusCan smut~ XD cause we need more of it, usually all we are getting on is fluff, which, is good, but, need some smut. You will see that i dropped the bomb on FIMP, next couple will be SuFin, cause i got a lot of requests for them. It will be a really new experience for me cause i dont rp Sweden or Finland, and iv never read nor written anything for them... well, there was this one doujin, but, yeah XD Wanted to string this with FIMP cause there was some disappointment when i ended the RusCan couple arc for the story, and of course wanted a special way of compensating for no new chapter.

You are reading this on , and, i must apologize, this was availible on DevArt a week or so before you are reading this. This is cause i run on Devart more then . Its my headquarters XD my hub of overall control~ anyways, yeah, If you want to read stuff like this, updates, and more, before you even get a wiff of it on , please, watch me on DevArt. I am Michikootaku1.

ALSO! by all means, follow me on Tumblr, XD i run a RusCan/anything blog~ .com

I dont own Hetalia, Russia, Canada, or any of their affiliates~ nor do i own Nutella, strawberries, whip cream, and the sexy things you can do with them = u = I do own that table now tho... its in my kitchen. I stole it while they were sleeping and repaired it... i eat on it just thinking of all that went down on it XD


End file.
